villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Adam McIntyre
Adam McIntyre is one of the four members of the extremist hacker clan known as Chaos Theosis and a major antagonist in Season 6 of the internet series Arby 'n' the Chief. He is shown to be a hyperactive and obstreperous 8-year-old kid who throws a lot of tantrums, is easily angered and shouts and swears at his mother. Adam's spartan avatar is red and yellow in color and his gamertag is "Oo_PuFf_Da_Chr0n1k_420_oO". His role within the Chaos Theosis anarchist group is primarily as an enforcer rather than a strategist; compared to Duncan or Kylie, he is much more straightforward in the clan's cruel and brutal mass bannings to get the OMN and TOSERS's attention, banning people whenever he feels like it and openly enjoying it through cruel taunts and hate language. Because of his blasphemous and vulgar language, loud and hostile mannerisms, and misogynistic and provocative attitude, he is extremely disliked but tolerated by fellow team-member Kylie. For the most part, Clyde just simply ignores him and Duncan cracks wise-jokes about his age and immaturity. Adam favors total destruction over stealth compared to Kylie or Clyde. He is seen sporting weapons such as the Rocket Launcher and Grenade Launcher (and also a Bubble Shield on one occasion to escape from Arbiter and Chief). Adam later returns in Season 8 as the main antagonist. He is shown to have acquired hacks that would allow him to overheat a player's console and cause it to explode upon fragging them and becomes co-leader of Kylie's new clan after helping her take down the new resurgent Chaos Theosis. He was voiced by Khail Anonymous in Season 6 and Eric Watkin in Season 8. History Season 6 Adam first appears in the Season Six episode 'Genesis'. He is a member of a hacker group called 'Chaos Theosis', and takes part in a warning recorded video that is sent to the TOSERS, a recently created group consisting of moderators whose job is to make sure that everyone follows the Terms of Use, to warn them that should they not disband themselves, Chaos Theosis will enter matchmaking and start banning all players across the globe. Later, during the "demonstration" video (part of the warning video sent to the TOSERS), Adam interrogates a random player from the Live community. He asks for the player's gamer tag, only to be berated by his mother for swearing and shouting. However, he manages to win the 'fight' with his mother, who walks away in the midst of their conversation. Adam returns to the game and asked by Kylie , a member of the group, to 'never hold back', claiming that she would've hanged him if he were her child. Adam, returning to interrogating the prisoner, once again askes for his tag. The player then reluctantly replies a ridiculously long gamer tag, much to his dismay. Adam shoots the player, stealing his account information and banning the player forever in the process, in order to show the powerful hacks used by Chaos Theosis to the TOSERS. Later, in the episode 'Hard End', Adam and his group inflitrates a TOSERS evaluation sever. Adam begins swearing at the TOSERS moderator in charge, who attempts to ban him. However, it does not work due to the hacks that Chaos Theosis made. The TOSERS moderator is killed and banned by Clyde, the leader of Chaos Theosis. They begin killing all of the TOSERS candidates, who were in the middle of a slayer match to determine which three in the game could become a TOSER. Adam and Duncan, another member of the hacker group, surround Cameron, Cody and Master Chief, who were also trying to become TOSERS. However, before the hackers can properly do anything, they are killed by the Arbiter, who somehow managed to join the game. In the episode 'TOSERS', Adam respawns and meets up with Duncan. Adam voices frustration against the Arbiter for killing him and swears at his mom once more when she asks for him to take out the garbage. Adam later uses a drop shield to protect himself against a tank (mounted by Chief, Arbiter, Cody and Cameron) and later destroys it with a rocket launcher. He, along with the rest of his group, surround the four remaining survivors, who attempt to escape on a warthog. Adam demanded that they get out, threatening to ban them should they not. Later, Adam and Chaos Theosis are forced to retreat when TOSER moderators show up. In the episodes 'The Storm' and 'Blackout', Adam and Clyde tunnel into the private network in hopes of acquiring more hacks from hackers. When they spot Arbiter and Chief trying to acquire the hacks as well, a major shootout occurs between the hackers and TOSERS. Upon acquiring the hacks, Adam tries to ambush Arbiter while he is at a stand-off with Clyde. Just as Chief tries to ambush Adam as well, a blackout occurs at Jon's apartment, interrupting the match. In the episode, 'Remission', Adam was later seen with the rest of Chaos Theosis, preparing to attack the main server of TOSERS. Arbiter confronts Adam again, and has him at point blank range. Adam backs away as Duncan destroys Cody and Cameron's falcon. Arbiter then discovers that a grenade being cooked by Adam is in Claire's proximity. If Arbiter tries anything, Claire will be fragged from the network. After a brief conversation, the hackers disperse, and as Adam leaves, he lets go of the trigger, making the grenade explode by Claire and ultimately fragging her from the network. Chief and Arbiter then stand by Claire's corpse as havoc occurs all over the Halo network. In the episode "Cradle to Grave" Adam's mother tells him that he's going to a correctional facility for his actions. Coming close to crying, Adam says for that she won and things will change. Unfortunately for him, he was in the middle of a game and the player next to him said to "lock his ass up and swallow the key" and Adam began swearing furiously as he was forcefully taken away by the police. Arbiter executes him with his pistol, thus terminating Adam's profile and putting an end to his regime on Xbox Live. In the episode "Femme Fatale", the other clan members have not yet acknowledge that he has been banned by an attack by Arbiter and the Chief. The only time he's ever brought up was when Kylie said Adam suddenly disappeared and they don't know what happened. Arbiter says to Chief later in the episode they probably don't know about the fact that Adam is gone, neither do they even care. Season 8 Despite being only a kid, Adam wound up transferred to real jail after the juvenile detention facility he was in filled up. At some point while he was in there he somehow acquired incredibly destructive hacks similar to those used by the American and Israeli governments which could cause hardware to overheat and explode. , He was eventually released when he was thirteen and soon after began playing Halo: Reach again, using his hacks to wreak havoc on the network by fragging players and causing their consoles to explode, as well as resurrecting their avatars as puppets controlled by him. Among the players he fragged was a famous Halo Let's Player and old friend of Master Chief going by the gamertag "XxXsM0k3w33d4LyPh3420XxX", who died after the explosion that erupted from his Xbox caused his house to catch on fire. Adam later allied with a Hacker Clan led by his old comrade Kylie, which was currently waging a turf war against the other dominant hacker clan on the network, a resurgent and fastly-growing Chaos Theosis. Having separated from Chaos Theosis at this point, Adam agreed to assist Kylie in defeating Chaos Theosis with his new hacks in exchange for becoming partners and co-leader of her clan. As her clan was currently losing the war against Chaos Theosis, Kylie accepted. Adam later went with Kylie to confront Clyde during a meeting with two of his captains. Clyde did not at first recognize Adam due to his voice having gone through puberty since they last met. After bantering back and forth, Adam fragged Clyde and presumably caused his console to explode, either killing him or at least rendering him unable to continue leading his clan for a while. Adam then turned on a voice modulator and announced to the whole of Chaos Theosis that they were a part of Kylie's Clan now and offered to let Clyde's captains keep their positions if they stayed loyal to Kylie, which they accepted. Shook by Adam's cold personality, Kylie reminded Adam that they were partners. Adam simply stated to her that he had heard her. Navigation Category:Arby 'n' The Chief Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Machinima Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Crackers Category:Kids Category:Misogynists Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Wrathful Category:Archenemy Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Anarchist Category:Male Category:Malefactors Category:Vandals Category:Minion Category:Mercenaries Category:Teenagers Category:Leader Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Enigmatic Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors